


Art for Nothing Gold Can Stay

by anuminis



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anuminis/pseuds/anuminis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>made for the beautiful story “Nothing Gold Can Stay" by perkynurples</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Nothing Gold Can Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perkynurples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perkynurples/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nothing Gold Can Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047210) by [perkynurples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perkynurples/pseuds/perkynurples). 



 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on tumblr  
> http://m1b1rd.tumblr.com/post/75036517201  
> http://m1b1rd.tumblr.com/post/76517483425


End file.
